Dark Charm
by Dara De La Cruz
Summary: A young girl with the gift to unfold his past wil become his future.  Sorry if the summary doesn t make sense, is my first fanfic. Have fun. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I´m not C. Feehan so I do not own the Carpathian Series.

**London 1998**

Hi my name is Atropos (nickname Aisa) I am 15 years old and I´m from Germany. At the moment I´m in London, because my teacher had the idea to come to London for 3 days this is maybe the best idea she ever had. Today we can go out in little groups to see the city, I can´t wait to see all the old buildings. I´m a total history freak, but I think it has something to do with my little gift. I can see the history of an object when I touch it, sometimes I can also feel what the owner felt at some point. That´s enough about me for now, I have a lot of history to discover...

4 hours later I´was with my two best friends Tina and Chris on a little flea market. ´´Hey Aisa`` Chris said `` why are we here, we could be at the dungeons´´. ´´ You can go if you want, but I stay here´´ I don´t know why but I think here is something waiting for me. After Chris and Tina have gone without saying goodbye, I see a booth with unique jewellery. It is as if one necklace with a charm is calling to me, I can´t go without it I have to buy it. The necklace looks really old, it is gold and on the front the charm looks like it has an family crest with an ruby in the centre. The woman who sells it shows me an inscription, in a foreign language on the back and then handed me the necklace in a velvet bag.

Once I´m alone in my hotel room I take the necklace out of it´s little velvet bag and see what I has to show me. How could i have known that this changes my whole life forever.

AN: I know It is a short chapter, the first ones will be short, the later chapters will become larger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dortmund 2001**

Today is my 18th birthday and this means that I´m old enough to go to the Carpathian mountains.

Since I found the necklace I can´t think about something else as to go there. I learned so much trough these necklace.

There Is these old race the Carpathians in which the men are darkness and the women are the light.

The men lose colors and the ability to feel when they are approximately 200 years old and when they don´t find their other half, their lifemate, then they will seek the dawn or become a vampire.

The necklace was a possession of one of the ancient Carpathian warriors and he lost it on his way from home after he was send away by prince Vlad like many others without hope to find his lifemate.

I don´t know why, but it breaks my heart to think that he maybe never finds his other half. I hope he is alive after all those years and that he haven´t succumbed to darkness, it would be a great loss.

Maybe after all those years the ancients are back, I would do anything to meet him. It is like he is the answer to all my prayers. It is as if I know him better than myself. I hope I will find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carpathian Mountains 2001**

Now I´m here it looks so much like in his memories and so different at the same time, but that is normal after al these time he has gone.

The mountain range is the same but the village has changed, but not so much like other villages or bigger cities, here is everything as if the time stood still around a hundred years ago.

I´m in these little Inn for almost a week and I have seen a few Carpathians like prince Mikhail, he became the prince after his father Vlad died, soon after Vlad send the ancients away.

It is hard to know about them when you can´t show it to them, but I think that the one they call Gregori knows there is something off about me.

He is always watching what I´m doing and tries to read my mind. You read right he tries but he can´t, I have learned to much about the Carpathian way of living and about to protect my mind and safeguards as to let him in.

I wish I could speak with them but I know I can´t, there are no ancients here.

The owner of the Inn Slavica is one of the nicest persons I know, we spoke much about the history of the Carpathian mountains and about herbals.

I had to swear that I will come again to make holidays here. Tomorrow I have to go home, but I will come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dortmund 2009**

I wanted to go to the Carpathian mountains for Christmas but my mother died so I had to cancel I don´t have anyone anymore, she was all I had for family, I never met my father.

My mother always said that I shouldn´t be sad about it, because he wasn´t a good man, but I think there is more.

I wish I would have something from him so I could see what happened. I wish I had any family left, I wish I had my mum. I will make sure to visit Slavica as soon as I can. I really need a change.

Slavica was really upset to hear about my mother, she and I have become good friends in the last years.

Since 2001 I was every year in the Carpathian mountains, but I never saw an ancient.

The only thing I accomplished is to make Gregori crazy, because he can´t read my mind and doesn´t understand why I come over once a year.

His face looks funny when he tries to read my mind and he can´t, but it´s hard to make a straight face myself because I can´t let him find out that I know what he is trying.

If he would find out what I know about them, he would tell it Mikhail and he would definitely gather the ancients and that is something that Vlad hadn't´t wanted.

I wish that the ancients come back, but it´s not my decision to make.

I wish I would find him, the one I can´t forget.

To be honest I´m losing hope that I will find him or an other ancient, so I could ask about him.


End file.
